


Don't press buttons if you don't know what they do.

by fakebodies



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, and thats the moral of the story, vader's suit is awful and his chest computer is poorly designed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies





	Don't press buttons if you don't know what they do.

“You owe me an apology for that misstep, Fett.”

“I don’t apologize to anyone. Definitely not you.” Boba glares, jabbing his finger towards Vader’s chest. Vader grabs Boba’s wrist before he can get too close, and Boba pauses.

“Do not put your hand near these controls so carelessly, bounty hunter.” his voice is cold and he pushes Boba away.

“Why not?” Boba crosses his arms, studying the small panel of buttons and switches. Most of them are grey except for two of the buttons, one in red and the other in blue.

“That is not something you need to know.” Vader scowls beneath his mask.

* * *

Boba had forgotten about his interest in the buttons on Vader’s suit until months after their argument. They’d ended up in a tough situation and some idiot had gotten close enough to hit one of the buttons on the chest panel, leaving Vader desperately struggling for air.

Boba had killed the bastard who managed to…to do whatever the fuck he did, getting Vader out of the middle of the fight so he could attempt to fix it. He hits the blue button on a hunch, relaxing as Vader starts to breathe normally again.

“What the fuck was that?” Boba helps the Sith Lord to his feet.

“ _That_ was the reason I warned you not to jab my chest.”

“Lesson learned. I never want to see that again.” Boba scowls, and Vader’s voice is smug when he next speaks.

“Are you fond of me, Fett?”

Boba turns away, definitely not wanting to get into emotional bullshit during a fight. “You’re just a customer who pays well, Vader. Don’t let this get to your head.”

As he walks away, Boba swears he can hear Vader chuckle.


End file.
